Beginning
by GreenNebulae
Summary: The man next to him recognizes Molly and offers her a slight nod, but she's not paying attention to him. She's only paying attention to the smug bastard who single handedly ruined her life. She stops in front of him, grounding herself, and as he turns to her she slaps him as hard as she can. Molly and Moriarty meet again and this time there is no lies. MollyxMoriarty


**TheDarkestShinobi:** I intended to complete the bingo challenge and it slipped away from me, but I'll see what happens. This has been written for ages so I'm throwing it out there. Have fun!

 _ **Prompt:**_ Beginning

 _ **Pairing:**_ Molly/Jim

Molly's heels scuff and make an ugly noise on the tile floor as she sees him and stops suddenly. The folder in her hands is bent at a small angle from the involuntary clench of her hands. Her jaw falls slightly open in shock as the man in a large hat and ridiculously well fitted suit. _Her_ man, in a ridiculous costume. As if she wouldn't recognize him because of the suit, walking stick and large coat. Molly grits her teeth together as she takes a slow exhale. He hasn't noticed her yet.

How dare he show his face here after what he did

She walks towards him with her mouth in an angry line and her heels forming a steady but hard _click, click_ on the floor. The man next to him recognizes her and offers her a slight nod, but she's not paying attention to him. She's only paying attention to the smug bastard who single handedly ruined her life. She stops in front of him, grounding herself, and as he turns to her she slaps him as hard as she can.

Jim's head whips around as his hand instinctively comes up to protect himself. He's normally more reserved than that but he honestly wasn't expecting this. Moran hasn't engaged the person yet so Jim lowers his hand, plasters a fake and huge smile on his face and turns to his attacker.

"How dare you do that to me!" She scolds and Jim's more excited than he should be to see Molly again. Her hand stings and his face burns but neither one of them moves. Moran glances between the two of them and then he can't hold back his laughter anymore. Sweet, sweet little Molly who is nervous around people to the point of annoyance, who is at home with the dead and apologizes to them and talks to them as she cuts them open. Molly who sings a lullaby to every child she has to put in the freezer is the only person in the world who would walk up to Jim Moriarty and slap him. She's also the only one Moran would let that close.

"Oh, that was ages ago" Jim shrugs, the smile never leaving his face and his eyes never leaving hers.

"You ruined my _life_ for no reason," She opens slowly before tilting her head and attacking, "or perhaps it was because you couldn't figure out how to meet Sherlock on your own?"

Moran knew he liked her for a reason, and the little creampuff was proving, yet again, why she's special. Jim narrows his eyes at the insult to his intellect but that only fuels her to keep going. She's already hit him, there's not much else she can do to put more nails in her coffin.

"Big genius you are, the man's at every crime scene in London, but you had to meet him here? Through _me_?" Jim's so surprised at being scolded he shakes his head, turns to Moran, and then turns back to her.

"Aren't you scared of me?" She shrugs and crosses her arms the folder curving under her arms.  
"If you wanted me dead I'd already be dead," she states and Jim offers a smirk in return.  
"True." The fire in her eyes doesn't fade, and he hasn't been keeping up with her since he met Sherlock face to face, "so tell me, why are you so upset?"  
"As if you don't know!" She flings her hands out and almost loses the contents of the folder. She reads his face and sighs. "You don't know, do you?" Her voice is softer now. The sting in her hand is gone. She may as well tell him, no doubt he could easily find out. "I'm being investigated as a criminal, a traitor and worse. They lowered my job here to filling out paperwork and carting bodies around here, Jim! Carting!" Molly shakes her head "I have multiple degrees,"  
"I know, sweetness" he soothes. She frowns, angry again.

"Should I even say Jim? Is it Richard? Or should I just call you Dick?" Moran is glad he's behind Moriarty because he had to crack a smile at that.

"Call me whatever you like, so long as you call me." Is he flirting with her? After ruining her life? "I have to go play with Sherlock now." She rolls her eyes and huffs.

"He's in what used to be my room. Leave it intact, I'm warning you."

"I'm do my best"

…

"Come work for me." Molly looks up from the desk as she slips the form into the hole. She turns her head without a word, picks up the bag of body parts, and makes her way over to the student section. She expects him to laugh and leave so she is surprised when he simply follows her. She looks back as they turn a corner and Moran is leisurely following, but isn't close enough to hear the conversation. Privacy. She stops walking and he turns to her, no jokes, no mood swings, he's Jim. The one he let her see when they dated, however brief.

"You're serious?" She shifts, lowering the bag slightly.

"You can do whatever you like," he shrugs looking at the bag with disgust "You can cart bodies around all day long, let your knowledge go to waste. You can wait until someone says or does something that has you thrown in a cell for who knows how long," she shifts. "You can keep being Sherlock's little disposable napkin." She looks away from him but doesn't deny it. "Or you can be powerful." She looks back at him. Meets his eyes with an indecisiveness that lets him know he's won her over. "You can be the queen of an empire" he says it high and flirtatious as he steps closer "You won't answer to anyone, you won't need anything." Jim has won. He's gotten her back. Molly puts the bag down and crosses her arms.

"I don't think they called you a king, I think it was more of a spider" Jim stepped closer, breathing the same air as her and wanting to kiss her again.

"With a web so vast and powerful Sherlock hasn't even gotten a true taste of it. A web so intricate that it covers everything you could desire" he brings his fingers to her arm and hovers but doesn't touch her. "Be my queen spider"

"Be careful, Jim" Molly speaks softly, only so many inches away from him. "The spider is a species where the female is more deadly than the male. Jim feels the fire in his veins.

"Show me." Moran has been close enough to watch them for a while and he is sure he can cut the sexual tension with a knife. His attention is focused at the small unassuming girl causing it. From lullabies for dead children to Moriarty's woman, she's making quite a leap.

"Moran, I assume?" She never looks away from Jim's eyes as she addresses his living shadow. She's always felt powerful with Jim. "I'm Molly, Jim's so bad with introductions but you've probably already seen me numerous times," he nods with a smirk. He's seen more than she'll ever be comfortable with.

"Can you do me a favor and get this to the student section of the second floor?" He looks to the garbage bag and nods. "Take a scenic route." Jim tilts his head slightly and Moran watches the both of them.  
"Don't worry, he'll be safe with me; I just plan to use him for an hour. Alone." Jim grins and his hovering hand finds hers and grabs it.

"Take the day." Jim instructs as he turns away from Moran and walks. Molly follows and neither one of them look back to the bag of body parts in the middle of the hallway. Moran grins and picks up the bag. He glances at the pair talking as he leaves and knows this is just the beginning of something new and very interesting.


End file.
